


A Summer's Dream

by AndiHime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Yuri, Fairy/Knight AU, Happy Ending, Knight Otabek, M/M, There will be smut so be warned, it's gonna get sad be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiHime/pseuds/AndiHime
Summary: Otabek set out in the late afternoon, the air still hot from the day. Endless questions were crossing his mind. Why a fairy? Why did he believe in them? What would happen if he couldn't find one? Wasn't it an impossible task? Yet he would never disobey his king and made his way through the lands.





	1. The Journey's Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+girlfriend).



A selfish king, by the name of Jean Jaque Leroy, was ruling over the lands. Nobody could stand against him, untouchable, powerful, a man nobody would want to encounter. Yet, he wasn't happy. Hands, made to swing a sword grew weak, making him lose the ability to handle the sharp knifes, an ability that was crucial for a king. People started to talk, his allies noticing the change. Duels, where the king represented his skills were forgotten, the king's power was forgotten. This made him turn darker and darker, the population of his lands felt this too. Executions took place, for minor crimes he didn't care about in the heights of his regency. People grew afraid, starting to hate their leader, yet, all nobles and his army were loyal. An unreachable king.

As Jean Jaque looked through his library he discovered a book, an ancient one, so old it looked as if it would fall apart if he would pick it up. Yet, it was beautiful, carefully carved lines of gold garnished the cover. There was a title embroided, a language he couldn't read or understand. His fingers were slowly touching the foreign letters, what an interesting book, he thought. The king opened it, a soft breeze struck him, words he could not read started to transform into ones he could understand. Was it a magic book? Why did nobody bring it to him? He began to read. Legends and stories were told, of dragons, nymphs, awful beasts and - fairies. All this was forgotten, tales humans told themselves at the campfire, and yet it felt real, as if they would really exist. He turned a page and a beautiful illustration of a fairy caught his eye, touching it, as if he could make it come out of the book. It was so beautiful he didn't want to read on, only focusing on the smal being. They seemed so delicate, an undescribable beauty, something he has never seen before and a desire grew inside the king.

He slowly continued reading, absorbing every word about fairies. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes wandering over a certain line over and over again. "Fairies are able to heal any kind of illness or injury, their dust is the most sacret medicine known to mankind." It made him wonder if all these creatures really existed and still exist. Nobody was talking about them in a serious manner and yet, yet it felt real. The king was determined, he needed to find a fairy, find it, heal his torn hands and present himself as the most powerful king once again. But who would believe him if he told them to find a fairy and bring it to him? Who would take a task that seemed impossible? That might cost his life? He closed the book again. Nonsense, all of this was the imagination of people believing in such stories. Yet, he had hope, deep down he wanted to believe in them, wanted all this to be real. But nobody could know about his plan, to send out one of his most loyal knights to find it. People would think he has gone insane, he needed a man doing what he was asked to do without questioning it, without doubting it. 

There was only one man he could think of. He was a knight, quiet, talking to nobody, anyone who dared to interact with him soon avoided him, skillful, handling a sword like noone else, loyal, he did every order given by the king with perfection. The king called for his chosen man, a private conversation, nobody was there to listen to them talk. Nobody but a figure hiding in the shadows, Jean Jaque being well aware of it, yet the knight wasn't. The ruler explained what he wanted, handing over the book. It was a long talk, many questions were asked, few answers given. As the knight bowed down, ready to leave for his journey the king spoke up one last time. "Don't come back without the fairy. Don't betray me. Don't use this as an opportunity to start a life somewhere else. I will know where you are and I will not tolerate treason. Otabek Altin." These were the last words before the knight disappeared through the great door. The king was leaning back in his throne, satisfied, as the shadowy figure stepped into the light. A beautiful woman, placing her hand on Jean's shoulder. "He will return soon." And the king nodded pleased.

Otabek set out in the late afternoon, the air still hot from the day. Endless questions were crossing his mind. Why a fairy? Why did he believe in them? What would happen if he couldn't find one? Wasn't it an impossible task? Yet he would never disobey his king and made his way through the lands. It didn't bother him to ride alone, he was used to it. He had nobody to talk to, they all just suddenly stopped when he tried getting close to anyone. But Otabek also enjoyed the silence, just listening to the world around him. The wind making the leaves shake and the grass dance. Birds singing beautiful melodies. The water calmly carving the earth with the sound of soft waves. Bees collecting nectar from colorful flowers humming their precious song. All this is what Otabek enjoyed while riding through the lands alone, he observed everything closely, he didn't need any humans to get to know life and the beauty of it. 

On his first night he made camp near a river, his horse would drink from it, feeding on the grass close to the water. Otabek himself lit a small fire, watching the flames dance. He was curious about his order so he opened the book, it appealed to him as a very beautiful piece too, just like the king has felt holding it in his hands. He was one of the few knights that could read, he taught it to himself as a kid as nobody wanted to be around him, he escaped into stories of great warriors, of beautiful princesses and dangerous beast. Since then he wanted to be a hero too, becoming a knight was the closest to his dream. And now, Otabek even had to find such a magical creature he never dreamed of being real. He studied the pages about the fairies, where they are most likely to appear, what the look like, everything. As the fire nearly burned out he closed the book and decided to find some rest. Sleep reached him soon, blessing him with vivid dreams about the creature he was searching for.

The mornings were warm, it was summer. It felt nice to be woken up by the soft sun tickling his nose, his horse, too, bathed itself in the early warmth. After clearing up the camp he got once again on his companion's back. His thought were still clouded by the dream he had, the fairy was so clear, so real, he wanted to see it again. Later that day Otabek entered a village, wanting to ask the people about such creatures but all faces turned away from him, some in fear, some in anger. He couldn't make out what he has done to these people, he wouldn't hurt anyone with no reason, yet everyone avoided him. Jumping off his horse he was looking for someone to explain this to him so he was walking up to a man, older than him, a grey beard covering most of his face. 

"Why does everyone avoid looking at me? I cannot recall bringing harm upon your people." Otabek was polite, talking calmly, he didn't want to make the man feel pressured. "It's the king's banner." The knight's horse was decorated with it, showing everyone he was a knight of their ruler. "And what has the king done to you to cause this?" Now Otabek was curious. Knights and soldiers didn't know about their king's madness, about the mistakes, about the cruelty, it was hiden from them, making sure they would be loyal. The man wasn't sure if he should answer, seeking for an answer by looking at his people's faces, they all turned away. "Come inside I will tell you, yet you must swear you will not harm anyone." Otabek nodded, why would he harm anyone, he just wanted an answer. He followed the man into his house, the sat down. "It started with the raising of the taxes. We are no rich people, we need to be able to care for our families. We cannot pay the amount the king wants us too pay it's too much. You might think that's no reason to be afraid of the king's man, no it isn't. After the king didn't receive his taxes, he ordered soldiers to raid his own lands, taking girls to his castle, girls we've never seen again." The man paused. It took a long while for him to speak again, his daughter must have been one of them. "Not only did he take our daugthers from us, he also executes people who didn't deserve to die. People who said one bad word about the king, people who simply can't pay any taxes, he just kill them." Otabek had never heard about all that, he was truly shocked, yet he didn't show it. "Thank you for answering my question with such honesty. I am not here to bring fear over your people, I'm not here to harm anyone." The knight got up bowing, just a little, showing his gratitude. He didn't ask about fairies, he had realized that the man was relieved as he left the house. He didn't want anyone to be scared so he left the village, riding over fields, thinking about the words the man spoke. Was it really right to serve such a king? Yet, why didn't he know about all this? His mind was torn and he thought about this until deep in the night.

In the next days he took off the banner, nobody would be able to recognize him as one of the king's man now. After doing so he was able to ask villagers about fairies, not revealing too much of the order he had. He listened to many stories, some of the being the same, some being nonsense, some, on the other hand, sounding very real and true. Otabek was traveling the land for weeks now, and all he was sure of now that if fairies existed they decided no to show himself and if they would it was them to appear first. 

It was a warm evening, the knight, undressed, was washing his clothes in a river. Fine strokes above the fabric, making sure the dirt was coming out without ripping his shirt. It was basic knowledge for a knight. They couldn't have women around at the battlefield so they had to do it themselves. His horse, standing nearby, was drinking the cool water, it was relaxing for Otabek to watch it doing this. As he was done he stepped out of the water, handing his shirt, pants and underwear above the branches of a tree. He didn't mind being naked, nobody was around to watch him anyway. The man lay down on the soft grass, arms crossed behind his head, looking at the orange sky. Eventually, he fell asleep, last bits of the sun warming his body, a gently breez lifting his hair, his muscles relaxed, his breathing calm.

Otabek dreamed again, it was the same fairy appearing infront of him but this time the dream felt different. He could feel the fairy walking above his body. Feather light steps tracing the shape of his chest, he felt its breath as it came close to his face, looking at him in curiousity. Was it really a dream? What if he woke up and the fairy was gone? He wanted to watch this beautiful creature longer but yet his eyes opened, waking up from the dream. But Otabek was lucky, he felt something on his chest, so light it was barely recognizable. His head rose, making sure it wouldn't fall. A small being was laying curled up on the man's body, sleeping calmly. It looked exactly like the fairy in his dream. Beautiful blond hair, fair skin, a very delicate body and wings, very translusent wings. He felt soft breaths against his skin, it was so calm, he could have just grabbed it and brought it to the king but yet he didn't. He just watched it, not daring to touch it. 

It must have been hours of silently observing the tiny being until it woke up. The fairy rose, looking at the man with eyes that reminded him of a spring, they were so clear and pure he couldn't help but being fascinated by them. "Good evening", he said politely. The fairy nodded in return. Otabek had so many questions but before he could open his mouth to speak again the fairy disppeared through the air, flying higher and higher and it was gone. His heart was beating fast, never has he seen something this beautiful. He wanted to talk to the fairy, learn more about it and he hoped for it to return soon, he even wished for it.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went on normally, the fairy didn't appear again and the night came. Otabek decided to rest at the same spot as he did last night, at the river. He hoped for the beautiful being to return, for this being the place he had met it, seen it, felt it. Yet, the knight didn't have much hope, why would it come again? Show itself again? He saw no reason why it would do so. 

The sun was burning hot and riding through dusty fields didn't help the feeling of dirt on Otabek's skin. The knight began to undress, the air still warm from the day. Putting his clothes to the side he stepped into the river where he washed his dirty clothes the night before. Hands tracing the lines of his body, covering the sore muscles in a thin layer of water that was dripping down, meeting the surface of the river again. He felt his heart beating in his chest, his fingers laying gently on his skin. His body was well built, biceps and triceps nicely toned from wielding a sword, legs that could carry him a long way, he was a knight afterall, physical health was important, his life depended on it. And so he took care of it, washing the dirt and sweat off his skin.

Otabek didn't realize that he was being watched by someone. The tiny being was sitting on a rock that was reaching out of the water, his see-through wings resting on his back. Its eyes did never lose sight of the knight, it seemed to be fascinated by the man. Otabek was facing the rock but didn't see the fairy, that was jumping off the grey rock, tiny feet landing on the water. It didn't sink, it was standing on the surface, light steps carrying it towards the knight.

Otabek was finished washing himself and wanted to get out of the river as the fairy decided to show itself. Its small wings were lifting it up higher and higher until it reached the man's face. Suddenly, water drops were falling onto the fairy's head, Otabek had fallen back into the water, too surprised of the sudden visit. The blond creature wasn't too happy about that and glared at the poor knight, piercing through his skin. He kept his eyes on the small being, watching it until he dared to speak. "Good evening." The same words as the day before, he was wondering if you could say more today. A nod in return. Otabek wanted to speak again but the fairy was faster. "Call me Yuri." A beautiful name, that' what the knight thought, fascinated by the soft voice that was calling out to him. "I'm Otabek." He doesn't hear himself speak often, therefore he sounded rather quiet, a gentle tone, not wanting to scare the fairy away. It nodded again. A weird silence came, both didn't seem to be used to talk a lot or interact with others. On top of that, Otabek was naked, just covered by water that looked dark in the night, he felt uncomfortable and Yuri must have felt this too, because he was the one to break the silence again. "The water must be cold, get out." The knight was relieved that he spoke up, yet he realized that he had to get up, expose himself infront of another being. Would the fairy mind? Was it just him that was overthinking the whole situation? His mind was circling around the thought of just getting up or telling Yuri to close his eyes, that seemed to make the fairy impatient and it started to pull on Otabek's nose. The man understood the signal and he got up and apparently the fairy didn't care, he didn't even pay attention to the knight. What a relieve. 

He finally stepped out of the water, feeling the cool breeze on his wet skin. The fairy, now sitting on the man's head, was watching him walking towards his clothes. "They look funny." Otabek didn't quite get what he meant so he didn't respond to it. He picked up his shirt after slipping into his underwear, a white linen shirt, putting it on, carefully so he wouldn't hit Yuri off his head, rolling the sleeves up. Long leather pants came next, good for riding for hours, yet it was visible that the inner thighs were used up and they'd soon tear if he doesn't get new ones. Yuri was watching him the entire time, eyeing every new piece he'd put on, none of them spoke, they didn't feel the need to. It was summer, vest and jacket were stored in the bags the horse carried, parts of his armor were laying on the ground. He didn't like wearing it, especially on long rides but he sometimes needed it, especially when entering new villages, he never knew how friendly the people were, it was to protect himself. 

Finally Otabek was done dressing himself and sat down, the fire already lit. It was time to talk, he still felt the fairy sitting on his head, sometimes pulling on his hair as he moved around. The knight began to speak. "I dreamed about you." He had, and he always thought of the images in his head, the beautiful fairy right infront of him before he even met it. "I know." An answer that surprised the man. How could he know? "I caused these dreams, I've been following you around for some time." Otabek was confused, but before he could ask any question the fairy spoke again, explaining everything the man wanted to know. "I've seen you riding across the land, asking people about faries. I've seen you resting at rivers and lakes, closing your eyes, finding sleep. At first I was interested in a human actually believing in our folk, so I've been following you. I never planned on showing myself but I noticed something about you." Yuri stopped talking, he lifted himself up, floating in the air infront of Otabek's face, he wanted to see him. The knight opened up his palms, letting the fairy rest, both looking at each other. "You were always alone, barely talked to anyone, knowing when people have been avoiding you and left. It made me curious, you don't seem to be a bad person to me and I wanted to find out if my assumptions are true." It struck Otabek, the fairy noticed so much about him, it must have been around for weeks. After a moment of silence the knight spoke again, realizing something himself. "Aren't you interested in me because we are the same?" Yuri was starring at Otabek, how did he know? "I've studied a book, it says your folk lives in close communities, not being able to survive alone, not even dreaming about being alone, yet, you are and you are alive and well." A soft smile crossed the knight's lips, wanting to ease the conversation. It was true what Otabek had said, Yuri was interested in his company because they were the same. The fairy was clearly embarrassed but the man made sure he didn't have to feel this way and eventually they started to talk. Yuri was showing off his translusent wings and Otabek told him he was pretty. They both asked and answered a lot of questions, time went by and they had to light the fire again. Neither of them had ever talked that long to one person, both of them enjoying it. 

"So you were following me because you wanted to make a friend, and since you could relate to me, it was me who you chose." Otabek was now laying in the grass, Yuri on his chest. The fairy was so small it easily fit into the knight's hand, barely feeling the weight on his body. "Yes, I told you many times already." The man couldn't see but Yuri blushed, he had to repeat it countless times because the man couldn't believe that someone wanted to be friends with him. On the other hand, Yuri couldn't see that Otabek was smiling, he was happy about the words of the small blond fairy. The knight wasn't even thinking about his order anymore, he had heard too many things about his king and he for sure didn't want to hand Yuri over to him. Not now, that he had made his first friend. He had no worries that the king might find him, who should he even do that? If he kept travelling through the land it would be fine and now he'd have someone to talk to too. Sleep came quickly that night, for both of them. 

During the following days and weeks they travelled together. Yuri sitting on the horse's head, Otabek riding. They told stories or silently watched the landscape change, it felt good having a companion, a friend, by your side. In the night they were watching the stars, pointing out shapes or listened to the sound of nature, the talking trees, the singing water, the quiet earth. Yuri would either sit on Otabek's head or comfortably lay down on his chest and the knight would, from time to time, gently touch the other's hair, fingertips brushing against the blond silk. These were moments they both enjoyed and never experienced before, intimate, trusting moments. 

The knight had no intention of telling Yuri why he had actually searched for fairies, he didn't want to scare him, make him angry, make him leave. He wouldn't find out anyway, the king wouldn't come, wouldn't take him, they'd be fine. He wouldn't want Yuri to get hurt or get captured, he liked him the way he was, free. Bright eyes exploring a land he had only seen so little of, exciting wings clapping on his back while he walked through the air, a smile so pure and beautiful, Otabek was almost sure he has been the only one to have ever seen it. He wanted all this to stay the way it was, only the two of them. Otabek was already thinking about settling down in another country, he'd find work somewhere and would plant a garden for his fairy, all he wanted was to stay with Yuri, and yet didn't realize how much he already meant to him.

Yuri felt the same about the knight, he has never been happier, learning so many new things, being able to be with someone, someone that listened, someone that understood. He wouldn't ever leave, would stay with him, yet he was wondering why they kept riding and riding, did Otabek has to get anywhere? Where were they going anyway? They could easily settle down but never did. Yuri was scared to ask, scared the man wouldn't want to live with him, leave him. He decided to wait, wait for what's to come, the knight must have had his reasons. 

It was another warm night, summer had reached its peak, and Otabek decided to cool down by letting his feet rest in the cold water of the river. It was a pleasent feeling. Yuri joined him, sitting down on the man's leg. The setting sun was shining through the branches of the surrounding trees, making the sky appear in warm orange and yellow tones. Even the fairy's wings picked up that colour, it suited him perfectly. "You're beautiful." Otabek had said, watching Yuri turn away in embarrassement. The knight knew he would appreciate it, feel something. He liked complimenting his friend, smiling at his reaction. 

They watched the sun going down together, the warm orange turned into the soft blue of the night, a small campire was lit, not to warm themselves, but to see themselves. Otabek and Yuri often sat together in silence, the fairy resting on the man's knee and the knight leaning against a tree. They would look at each other, sometimes smile. Sometimes they would tell each other that they never met someone like the other, that they are glad they found each other, that they want to make many memories with each other. It was knew to both of them, neither had friends before, both being alone most of the time and suddenly they had someone in their life who meant something to them and it felt good. Yet, neither of them knew how strong these feelings were, they just knew it was such a comforting feeling to have the other close. 

Weeks passed, Yuri would sometimes kiss the tip of Otabek's nose and the knight would blush. In return the man continued to compliment the fairy, a sweet game they both enjoyed. They've grown close to each other, making promises of never parting again, believing in these promises. Their world was perfect, it was just Yuri and Otabek, they could be themselves without fear of getting rejected, they were happy, finally.

The summer was slowly reaching its end, they'd soon have to find other places to spend the night. They liked sleeping outside, under a tree on a blanket Otabek had spread across the ground, Yuri laying on the man's chest, his hand gently covering the fairy. To them it was perfect, they didn't need a fancy house to stay, this felt the closest to home. Yet, they were vulnerable when they slept, Otabek was sure nothing could happen to them but he was wrong. He didn't hear the quiet footsteps getting closer and closer, didn't hear the whispering, a group of men was positioned around the sleeping couple, weapons drawn, waiting for an order of their king who standing at the knight's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might get sad

Otabek woke up from a stinging pain, the staff of a lance had hit his rip cage. Both of his hands automatically covered Yuri, who was still sleeping on his chest, protectively before he sat up, frowning. His mind was still foggy from the deep sleep, his vision clearing, he saw man surrrounding them, swords drawn, sharp edges pointed at them. "Wake up, princess," he heard a familiar voice say. As his eyes focused on the shadowy figure infront of him he was hit again, another blow to the already sore spot, a painful gasp escaped his lungs. Yuri had woken up from the movements, seeing nothing but black because of the protective hands around him. He stayed silent, trusting Otabek, following the conversation that started. 

"I have warned you." The king's voice echoed in the knight's ears, he never believed in the threat, he never expected him to follow them, never thought he would find them. "Indeed you have." The man slowly rose to his feet, the soldiers shifted around him, making sure he couldn't make a single step to any direction. He carefully held the fairy close to his chest, his dearest friend, he wouldn't let them take him, not with him being alive while they did it. A slender figure stepped forward, hiding in the dark up until now, a vicious smile crossed the rosy lips of the woman, dark hair was falling lose over her shoulders. Otabek hasn't seen this person before and he was considered the closest knight to the king. Leroy smiled, his eyes focusing on Otabek's. "May I introduce you my mage, who was observing you, making sure you could not betray me without paying for it?" The man's hand wrapped around the woman's waist, she nodded, whispering quietly into the king's ear. "Hand over the fairy and I will forget about your treason, I will allow you exile, nothing more and nothing less." The knight fell Yuri move in his hands, he must have heard them talk. He gave no response to the offer, coldly glaring at the man infront of him. Suddenly, another blow to his rip cage, stumbling to the side, opening his hands offering a view on the fairy. His eyes moved down to Yuri who was looking back at him, sweat dripping down his forehead, he had exposed the one precious to him.

"I see, I see," he heard the king say, "do we really need to harm you?" Leroy was smiling, his gaze focused on the delicate being in the knight's hands. "Hand the fairy over, will you?" A soldier brought a small cage, opening it, expecting Otabek to put Yuri in there. 'Not in a thousand years', he thought. The fairy was observing the situation, confused of what had happened. His tiny hands were clinging onto the fabric of Otabeks shirt, he must have felt every stroke that had hit the man too. Emerald green eyes were glaring at the direction of the king, he wouldn't let anyone hurt his friend without making them pay for it. More importantly though, he wouldn't get into this cage, not even if Otabek wanted him to. He loved his freedom and pride too much for this. 

"As you wish." Another blow hit the knight, this time even harder, aiming for the same spot over and over again. Otabek stumbled forward, the pain going through his entire body. He was unarmed, yet he was sure he would protect Yuri with his life, would endure every hit that followed, would fight barehanded until his lungs gave out. He was now kneeling on the ground, barely feeling his side anymore. "I will not let you take him." His voice sounded hoarse, aching, Yuri grabbed even tighter onto him, wishing he could take his pain. 

"Fine, I tried to be friendly, tried to look over your betrayal but that doesn't seem to work. Do I really have to kill you to get to the fairy? Oh no, wait, I can just tell my men to take it from you, you don't look as if you could fight." He heard the king laughing, triumph written on his lips. Otabek looked down, Yuri's eyes meeting his. A single glance saying more than a thousand words. 'I will not let them take you from me.' He hoped Yuri would leave, get away from all this, live freely, but he knew that he meant a lot to the fairy too and that he wouldn't leave him behind, a very lovely but yet bittersweet realization. 

Yuri rose, tiny wings carrying him on top of Otabek's head, resting in his hair, holding onto it. The knight could use his hands now, knowing the fairy would be safe up there, at least for now. All soldiers around him watched the small being in awe as he lifted himself, even the king's eyes brightened up for a split second. Otabek knew how much of an impact Yuri had on others, he was so beautiful, delicate and pure everyone must have held their breath, absorbing what they just had witnessed. That was the moment the knight had to make a move, he quickly got up to he feet, kicking at the soldier that was repeadetly hitting him, knocking him over by the sudden attack. The man cried out, he had landed on a rock, splitting his skull, Otabek was very strong afterall. This change of atmosphere made the other men shift around him, weapons drawn, not losing focus of the knight. 

To Yuri it must have looked like an impossible fight, armed soldiers, ready to fight and kill, were surrounding Otabek, he almost gave in and offered himself in exchange of his friend's life but then, another scream echoed through the night. The knight had knocked down two other soldiers, stepping on the throat of one of them, choking him until he stopped moving, the other was pinned to the tree, his lance piercing his chest. He killed three men, three armed men, using his bare hands, all to protect Yuri. The little fairy's heart was racing, nobody every fought for him, let alone put his life on the line. He was pulling on the dark hair, his kind of cheering for his dearest friend. 

Otabek had picked up the sword of the man laying beneath him, swinging it to make space between himself and the other soldiers. "Get him! I want him dead! KILL HIM!" The king was furious, shouting at his men, this had taken a turn he didn't expect. One after another were attacking the knight now, the most skilled knight in the kingdom. Soldiers were falling to the ground like puppets who's strings were cut off, bleeding, choking, until they stopped moving. Only four people were standing infront of the unstoppable knight now. Two soldiers, trembling, protecting their king, the king himself and the mage. Sweat dripped down Otabek's forehead and neck, he was covered in dirt and fresh blood of men he didn't know. He was clearly exhausted, it was a lot to take even for a man like him. 

Yuri felt his exhausted and rose once again, his wings clapping, carrying him infront of Otabek's face. Small hands were touching the sweaty forehead, he closed his eyes, placing a featherlight kiss on it. Time seemed to stop, two pairs of eyes meeting, the silent of the night surrounding them. "You can do it," Yuri whispered, his voice sounding like warm raindrops in summer. "For you I can do anything." Another kiss was placed on Otabek's forehead before the fairy reclaimed its seat in the knight's hair. 

The moment he felt Yuri on his head again he began to move quickly, easily throwing one of the soldiers to the ground, who was begging for his life, yet, not granted his wishes. "Leroy, you will not have Yuri, you will not leave this ground alive." The king was shocked at the power his knight had, no single man could take down so many soldiers on his own, it was insane. Yet, he didn't seem to be scared, something about it was off, every normal human being would at least show the slightest bit of fear but the king was calm, even started to smile. And then Otabek realized, the woman by his side, the mage, disappeared. As the man noticed this, Leroy started to laugh, loudly, causing the hair on Otabek's skin to rise. "You cannot defeat me. You may killed my soldiers but you will not reach me, Otabek Altin." Even Yuri started to shift on the top of his head, he must have noticed too. 

A sudden pain was spreading through Otabek's chest, forcing him to his knees. It was so sudden, Yuri dropped off his head, catching himself mid air, watching his friend holding onto himself, sweating heavily, gasping for air. The fairy quickly turned to the king, who was smiling at the scene. 

With silent steps the woman appeared again, carrying the knight's sword, her fingers gliding above the blade. "She can kill you without touching you, isn't that cruel?" The king knelt down infront of the suffering knight, laughing. "I wonder, will you ask the fairy to come with me now?" Yuri was digging his nails into his palms, he was angry, yet didn't dare to say anything, he was fearing for Otabek's life. The mage was touching the blade again, which seemed to cause even more pain, making him spit blood over and over again. "Never...would I ask him...to go with you." With a little power left he spit into the king's face before holding onto the ground again, coughing heavily. 

"ENOUGH!" Yuri shouted with all the strength he had, making sure everyone would hear him. "Let him live and I will got with you, you need me, don't you?" Six pairs of eyes were on him, Otabek shaking his head in pain, the king smiling, the mage stopping to slide above the sharp weapon. "Fine. He will live, you will come with me." Leroy pointed at the cage, Yuri had to go in there, his freedom taken away in order to safe Otabek. He didn't even have to think about it twice, he stepped into the cage immediatly, watching the door getting shut by the last remaining soldier. He heard Otabek cry out in despair, he had tried to protect him, fight for him, never wanted him to do that and yet he was in there, ready to face whatever was ahead of him only to be sure the one man he cared about would be alive.

The king took the cage himself, attaching it to his horse before swinging himself ontop of it. The mage still held the sword, waiting for orders. Otabek had only eyes for Yuri, being caged, being taken away, he began to see everything blurred, tears had formed, starting to fall to the ground. "Yuri", his voice barely hearable, yet it reached the one it was meant for. "Adorable." Leroy laughed, watching the scene amused. Otabek saw him waving his hand before his vision got black, he felt himself drop to the ground until he heard nothing around him anymore, felt nothing but an aching coldness sucking him into a greater darkness until all his senses got numb.

Yuri began to cry out. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! BASTARD!" He desperatly held onto the bars of the cage, his body shaking, watching the lifeless body of the most dearest person to him getting thrown over another horse before the group started riding. Silent tears were covering the fairy's face, remembering the unforgettable smile Otabek had offered him countless times, it was only meant for him, nobody else would see it. Remembering the long nights of talking, no matter what topic they discussed they both understood each other. Remembering the stories, the weird humor, the sight of him training, of him bathing. Remembering the feeling of sleeping on his chest, being protected, being trusted. 

Realizing he would never find a person like him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda was busy doing other things I'm sorry   
> But here it is the 4th chapter, I hope I won't take too long to update the last chapter

A few hours have passed and they arrived at the castle. Yuri saw how Otabek's body got taken off the horse's back, carried somewhere he couldn't follow. "Don't worry, he'll get a proper funeral." He heard the king speak to him. A proper funeral, was that common in the human world? Even for a person who betrayed the king? Or was it to mock the fairy? He couldn't tell. All he could think of was seeing Otabek again, saying his good-byes, feeling his skin one last time.

The fairy got taken into the king's chambers, curtains of red velvet hung down the large bed, pillows were arranged on the soft looking blanket, paintings in golden frames decorated the walls, a small fire place was lit filling the room with warmth. It would have been nice if he wasn't caged up, if Otabek was with him.

Yuri only had a short moment of silence before Leroy entered the room with the female mage following him. Hot rage filled the fairy's body, he hated the woman who killed his friend, hated the man who was responsible for that. Yet, he was just a fairy, drawn to nature with only the abilities of healing. He never wished so much for to be a creature of strength, of power, of the ability to kill. Yuri watched them coming in, stepping closer and closer, leaning over the cage he was captured in, curious eyes observing every part of the delicate fairy. He would have loved to spit at them but he wasn't particularily good at that so he decided to just give them a glare that would make their hair stand up. 

After what felt like eternity the king spoke up, directing his question to the woman. "How do we get the healing ability out of this fairy?" So that was what the king wanted, he wanted Yuri to help him cure something. Never would he even think of helping that man, no way he could get him to do that. 

"You could ask it to attend your problem, if that doesn't work there are still ways, I can assure you." The woman's voice was soft and lovely, yet it felt like poison dripping down onto Yuri's skin. Leroy knelt down, his eyes meeting the fairy's beautiful ocean-like eyes. "I need you to heal me." It sounded like an order, harsh and threatening. "I will not." Yuri answered him directly, not a single trace of fear in his tone. The king shrugged, he already expected him to be unwilling. Leroy raised again, directing his gaze to the woman. "What else is there we can do to get the fairy's ability?" 

The mage walked over to a small table, pouring herself wine, taking the pitcher, drinking the red liquid slowly. "We can make an ointment out of the fairy, applied to your skin it will heal whatever you need it to heal, inside out." Yuri tensed up, an ointment, out of himself, his throat tightened. "First of all we will need his wings. Cut them off, boiling them in hot water until nothing is left of them." The king didn't seem to be disturbed at all, what did a fairy's wings matter to him anyway. "After this is done we will use his hair and give it into the water as well. We will let it cook it two nights, at the end there will be a small paste left." Another sip of the wine, wetting her lips. "As soon as we got the paste we will have to add his eyes, mixing them in. Looking at him it will most likely add a nice tone to the yet colourless paste."

His eyes, without them he wouldn't be able to see Otabek a last time, he didn't worry about the pain, he was too deply hurt to care about that anyway. He listened carefully, with every word he tensed up more and more and ended up hugging himself. 

"As soon as we are done with the eyes we will also need his fair skin, therefore I suggest to boil him, it's easier to seperate the skin from his body like that." The woman sounded too calm, even the king's expressioned changed. "To mix it onto the ointment we will have to burn the skin and add the ashes." Yuri didn't believe this might happen to him, who would do something this cruel to a living being? "We are nearly finished but of course we will need his limbs, cut into tiny pieces, I'm sure it'll feel great on your skin." 

She seemed to take pleasure in describing the act she wanted to perfom so badly, Yuri's heart was racing. "For the last step we will add it's head, you could also chew it but most people dislike that so we will mix it into the paste." Yuri wanted to scream, shout at her, bringing his disgust into words but he couldn't, something stopped him, his throat tightening.

The king, to Yuri's luck, was visibly disturbed himself. "Get out. I need to think about all that." He sounded angry, even he seemed to have some of his heart left. The woman on the other hand wasn't very impressed by the reacting and took her leave, taking the wine with her. The fairy could breath again, it wouldn't happen today.

Leroy leaned in again and Yuri could see sweat on the man's forehead, a sign that some humane feelings were left inside him. "You heard her. You can decide to help me or we take action." Of course Yuri didn't have to think for long, afterall he didn't want to die, didn't want to die like that. "I will heal you." His voice was trembling, he was still too shocked. 

A nearly silent sigh of relieve escaped the king. Click, the cage opened, a hand grabbing for the fairy, getting it out. "I am losing muscle strength, I want you to stop this." Yuri was surprisingly obedient and nodded, all he wanted was to get out of here. Tiny hands touched the skin of the king, feeling the problem he had to solve. "Heal me." He sounded impatient, squeezing Yuri tighter, making him gasps. The fairy hated this man, hated him so bad but yet it was his only chance, his only way out of here, and he hated himself for that. 

Yuri closed his eyes, stroking above the man's skin a few times. A soft glow crossed over Leroy's hand walking its way up his arm until his entire body was covered. He watched himself fascinated, his hand losening up a litte. As soon as Yuri opened his eyes again the dim light disappeared, he deeply hoped it worked. 

The king needed a moment to come back to reality, he was too amazed by the play of light on his body. Before he let the fairy go, he put Yuri back into the cage, locking it. "I will have to see if you did it properly, you know what will happen otherwise." He walked out of the room, leaving the fairy alone.

Yuri fell down onto his knees, cleary exhausted. His delicate body hurt, everything hurt. He saw Otabek falling again and again, the last meeting of their eyes, he saw everything over and over again. He heard his last words ring in his ears. Yuri felt miserable, he had lost everything dear to him in the blink of an eye. Big tears were rolling down his cheeks, he was all by himself, alone in a foreign environment, all alone. What would he give to bring Otabek back? Everything, he would give everything if he could. 

He had this thought in mind as he heard a voice whispering, it sounded familiar but yet he couldn't make out who it was or where it came from. _'Get out, get out, it didn't work, it didn't work'_ Yuri tensed up immediatly, looking around in horror to find nothing, nobody was there. _'You knew it wouldn't work, get out, get out YURI'_ The fairy was confused, yet he trusted that voice, if he just knew who it was. _'Yuri it is your chance get out now, go, leave, he didn't lock the cage correctly, go'_

The fairy's eyes widened, how would it know if he locked the cage or not but yet he tried opening it from the inside and to his surprise it actually opened, hope spread through the tiny being, his wings starting to move and he was out of the cage, free again. ' _the window Yuri, the window'_ It was still talking to him, Yuri was sure it wanted to help. Footsteps could be heard outside the door, coming closer. ' _Hurry'_ The fairy nodded, he believed whatever was there to help him could see that gesture and so he flew over to the open window. It was just enough space for him to slip through, breathing the air of freedom. _  
_

Behind him he heard shouting, the king had returned, not being cured, having lost the fairy. He was furious, a glass broke, his voice full of anger but Yuri couldn't care less, he was free. ' _Now go Yuri, leave this place._ ' The fairy looked around himself, where was that familiar voice coming from? Nothing could be seen.

He knew he should be leaving, he knew it would be dangerous if he stayed any longer but he had to see Otabek one last time, say good bye to him. His wings took him around the castle, his was small enough to fit through tiny holes and after a while he eventually found the place Otabek's body was put. He entered the empty room, seeing his friend laying on the ground, all life sucked out of him, hit him hard. One last time he would get onto his chest, touch his face gently, kiss his forehead. _'I knew you would come'_

Yuri looked up immediatly, the voice was back, he made himself ready to escape but there was nothing he had to escape from. And then he realized, this voice, this familiar voice he heard, it was Otabek himself. This realization made Yuri tear up, made him cling to the knight's soaked shirt. "Don't leave me Otabek, don't leave me like this. I need you." He sounded desperate. "I would give anything to bring you back, anything you hear me?!" The fairy's tears met the cold skin of the dead man. _'I cannot come back, I will be gone by tomorrow, oh my Yuri I am so sorry'_

Yuri didn't feel embarrassed to cry infront of him, he had never shown this vulnerable side infront of anyone but he didn't mind if it was Otabek, he didn't mind at all. He felt happy that he had a last conversation with him, yet he was incredibly sad that they are going to part forever. "Otabek, Otabek" He said his name over and over again, kissing his chin, cheek, forehead, everything he could reach up to. _'Yuri, please, do not torture yourself.'_ His voice was calm but it showed deep sadness if listened close enough. 

The fairy slowly calmed down, looking at the face of his friend. "Otabek..this is the last time we will be able to talk." 

' _It is'_

"I am not good at expressing feelings, I am not good with other people but you showed me what it is like to have a friend."

_'I feel the same'_

"And" Yuri paused, he knew it was important to tell him now, after the funeral his soul would get brough away to the afterlife and he would never have the chance again, yet he felt nervous, sorting the words in his mind carefully.

"I fell in love with you Otabek and I need you, I need you so bad." Tears started to fall down again, he didn't hear him respond, was he gone already? Yuri tensed up, he needed an answer, needed one so badly.

A much deeper, louder voice could be heard. _'You would give anything to bring him back, little Yuri?"_ The fairy wasn't scared at all he just nodded, he would indeed give everything.

_"Is this you last answer, fairy?"_

"I would give everything for him." Yuri wouldn't change his mind about this, Otabek was all he had, all he ever wanted, he didn't have to think twice about his answer.

' _So will it be'_

A bright light filled the room, Yuri could barely see what was happening but he could feel his own body, it felt warm, his heart was beating was, pumping his blood through his veins. No, it wasn't his body, it was the one laying beneath him, he watched his skin getting its colour back, feeling the chest raise up and down beneath him. Beneath him? Yuri was close to Otabek's chin, how could he feel his chest move, he was to small to reach up to there. No, Yuri also felt the ground on his feet, it was wet and cold. He slowly realized that his wings were gone, that he felt much heavier than before. His once tiny hand was now big enough to cover Otabek's cheek properly, to see Otabek's face properly up close and then he knew. He had given up all his power as a fairy to bring Otabek to life, he turned into a human himself and he couldn't feel happier about that. 

The moment he had realized he felt something soft and wet on his own lips, felt the heart of the person beneath him spead up again and instinctively closed his eyes. It was his first kiss, _their_   first kiss and it felt as if time had stopped.


End file.
